Let It Go
by CeliaLauna
Summary: Ze staren naar mij.Ik krijg vuile blikken naar me toe geworpen.En niet om een reden die redelijk is.Maar je kunt toch niet heel je leven een leugen blijven leven?Als je echt van iemand houdt,dan wil je dat toch van de daken schreeuwen?Chyan Songfic


A/N: Hallo allemaal! Dit is dus mijn eerste songfic. En eerste waardige one-shot. Dus, ik ben benieuwd wat het gaat worden. Het is Chyan, Chad/Ryan dus, dus als je slash maar niets vind, of gewoon holebi-koppels, klik je best terug. Je kan niet zeggen dat ik je niet gewaarschuwd heb. Het is op het liedje "Let It Go" van Brit & Alex. Ik kreeg er dit plot door, en moest en zou het uitwerken. Ik ben benieuwd wat jullie er van vinden. Alle commentaren zijn welkom!

Summary: Ze kijken naar mij. Allemaal. Ze staren. Je weet dat ze het over je hebben, en af en toe hoor je ergens je naam vallen. Je krijgt vuile blikken naar je toe geworpen. En niet om een reden die niet eens redelijk zijn. Maar, je kunt toch niet heel je leven een leugen blijven leven? Als je van iemand houdt, echt houdt, dan wil je dat toch van de daken gaan schreeuwen? Ja toch?

Disclaimer: Alles van personages behoort tot Disney, en het liedje tot Brit & Alex, dat op de cd van Step Up 2 staat.

**Let It Go.**

_Step, clap__  
__Step, step, clap__  
__Sssstep, clap__  
__Step, step, clap__  
__Sssstep, clap__  
__Step, step, clap__  
__Sssstep, clap__  
__Step, step, clap__  
_

Ze kijken naar mij. Allemaal. Ze staren. Het is opeens ook doodstil. Het is iets waaraan ik ondertussen gewend zou moeten zijn: eens ik me op het veld waag en de basketbal in mijn handen heb, ben ik niet meer te stoppen. En dan kijkt ook iedereen naar mij. En bij een vrije worp kun je iedere keer opnieuw een speld horen vallen. Dat lijdt me ook niet af. Maar nu, nu ik gewoon de school binnenloop met Ryan aan mijn zijde, staren ze. En niet om een reden waarom mensen zouden moeten staren.

_  
__I was on the outside (lookin' in)__  
__Wondering where do I (go from here)__  
__I wanna show the world my (harmless doubt)__  
__I won't hold back__  
__I'm comin' out_

Het geeft een beangstigend gevoel. Je weet dat ze het over je hebben, en af en toe hoor je ergens je naam vallen. Je krijgt vuile blikken naar je toe geworpen. Om redenen die niet eens redelijk zijn. Nu op dit moment wil ik het liefst krimpen. Zo klein dat ik in Ryans broekzak pas. Ergens veilig, bij iemand die van je houdt en die je zal beschermen.  
Maar dan zou ik eigenlijk terug van bij het begin zijn, terug op de plaats waar ik juist weg was. Waar ik altijd weg wou zijn. Want ik ben het beu om verstoppertje te spelen. Nu kan ik eindelijk zeggen dat ik uit de kast ben. En dat voelt beter dan ergens veilig zijn, gevangen zitten in een web van leugens dat je zelf hebt gecreëerd. Mijn enige keuze is dus om met geheven hoofd door te wandelen.

_Because tonight I'm so inspired__  
__I feel the beat it takes me higher  
To break free is my desire  
This is the new me_

Ik heb een week geleden Troy verteld van mijn relatie met Ryan. Ik weet niet wat mij zover heeft gehaald. Het ene moment stonden wij te basketballen, en voor ik het wist was alles eruit. Het kwam voor hem wel aan als een schok, heel onverwachts, maar hij vindt het prima, en hij zei dat hij blij voor me is. Een heuse opluchting.  
Mijn ouders bleken het al te weten, toen ik het hen een paar dagen later wou vertellen. Ook zij hadden er geen moeite mee gehad, en ze wilden Ryan ze snel mogelijk ontmoeten.  
En zover ik weet, vermoedt Taylor iets. Ik voel me nog steeds schuldig voor het uitmaken zonder reden. Maar het klikte gewoon niet, dat kon iedereen zien. We zijn nog steeds vrienden, maar ik ben niet zeker of ze nu nog vrienden wilt zijn.  
Maar, als zelfs Sharpay niet meer vies naar je kijkt als je met haar broer ligt te rollenbollen in de sofa, zou jij dan nog steeds alles in het geniepig willen doen?

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__Let, let it go, let, let it go__  
__Gonna lose your mind__  
__Just let it go, let it go_

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__Let, let it go__ l__et, let it go__  
__Let, let it go__  
_

Ik had het kunnen weten. Dat iedereen over me ging roddelen, gewoon waar ik bij sta. Dat ze zouden gaan staren en wijzen. Ik heb het eigenlijk allemaal aan mezelf te danken. Maar, je kunt toch niet heel je leven een leugen blijven leven? Als je van iemand houdt, echt houdt, dan wil je dat toch van de daken gaan schreeuwen? Ja toch? Dat is toch wat ik wil.  
Maar, nu ik door de school wandel, naast de jongen van wie ik zoveel houd, voel ik me verraden door mijn eigen school. Door mensen die ik al bijna heel mijn leven ken.  
Heb ik mezelf iets wijsgemaakt, toen ik dacht dat ze het zouden accepteren? En dat Ryan, die nooit in de kast heeft gezeten, altijd geaccepteerd werd, was dat maar een illusie?

_I took a bite of freedom (it tastes so sweet)__  
__Now that I know (my body's being released)__  
__I can't go back to who I was before__  
__I'm walking through this open door__  
_

Maar ik loop gewoon door. Alsof ik het niet merk. Alsof ik niet het middelpunt van de aandacht ben. Ik loop gewoon door naar het lokaal waar ik moet zijn, zoals altijd. De gang door, hoek om, andere gang door, tot aan het lokaal waar Ms. Darbus zit. Onderweg neemt Ryan mijn hand vast, en hij knijpt erin. Zachtjes, bemoedigend. Ik knijp hard terug, uit angst. Ik weet dat ik hem waarschijnlijk pijn deed, maar hij zei niets. Ik heb angst, veel angst. Maar, al vanaf het moment dat ik mezelf heb geout, voel ik me veel beter in mijn vel. Echt een pak dat van je schouders valt. Ook al weet je niet hoe men gaat reageren.  
Zodra wij het lokaal binnenkomen, kijkt iedereen die er al zat op. Niemand zei iets. Troy glimlacht bemoedigend, Gabriella ook. Taylor kijkt me doordringend aan, alsof ze me wou testen. Ik slaag mijn ogen naar beneden en kijk daarna voorzichtig terug op, wat haar deed glimlachen. Zwakjes, maar een echte glimlach. Als ik naar Jason kijk, kijkt hij weg. Ook Martha reageert op deze afkerende manier.  
Ik slik en verzamelde al mijn moed voor ik naar mijn plaats loop en me neerzet. Achter Troy, naast Ryan. Veilig genoeg, maar niet vluchtend. Teruggaan is toch geen optie meer, het nieuws heeft zich al door heel de school verspreid. Iedereen weet het.

_Because tonight I'm so inspired__  
__I feel the beat it takes me higher (higher)__  
__To break free is my desire__  
__This is the new me__  
_

Niemand zegt een woord. Niemand. Heel de les niet. Verscheidene mensen kijken naar mij als ze binnenkomen en ook tijdens de les staren ze naar mij. Ik voel hun blikken in mijn nek. Maar ik verroer me niet, en blijf gewoon naar de opschriften die kijken naar de opschriften die in de bank staan gekrast. Zodra de les begint, is het al even stil. Ms. Darbus durft zelfs niet te vragen wat er scheelde. Waarschijnlijk wist ze het zelf ook al. Ze spreekt heel de les door. Als er iemand moet antwoordden, is ze genoodzaakt iemand aan te duiden, omdat niemand iets durft te zeggen. De antwoorden en de stem van Ms. Darbus is het enige wat er te horen valt. En een gsm die afgaat in het midden van de les, maar Ms. Darbus begon zelfs daarover niet te schreeuwen daarover.

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__Let, let it go__  
__Let,let it go__  
__Gonna lose your mind__  
__Just let it go, let it go_

Zodra de les gedaan is, sta ik op. De bel doorbreekt de stilte die nog steeds in het lokaal hangt. Maar zodra ik het lokaal uit ben, gevolgd door Troy, begint het gekonkelfoes opnieuw. De hele ochtend blijft dit zich herhalen. Niemand durft me aan te spreken. Zelfs Troy en Ryan zeggen niets. Maar van hun heb ik wel steun. Er zijn geen woorden nodig om dat te voelen.

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__Let, let it go__  
__Let, let it go__  
__Let, let it go_

Zodra het middag is, weet ik niet meer wat te doen. Ik sta in het begin van de cafetaria, en iedereen zit op zijn gebruikelijke plaats. De klikjes die er altijd al waren, met her en der wat anderen. Aan de tafel waar ik normaal zit, zitten ook alle anderen die daar horen te zijn: Troy, Zeke, Jason, Martha, Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay en Ryan. Ik verroer me niet. Niet totdat Troy opmerkt dat ik nog steeds als versteend sta. Hij wenkt me, wat al de rest aan tafel deed omkijken. Alle blikken op mij gericht. Letterlijk.

_I know that__  
__I can't let__  
__All the fear inside take over me__  
__Gotta take control of what's in front of me__  
_

Ik haal diep adem voor ik naar de tafel begeef. Even overweeg ik nog om buiten om weg te lopen, buiten alleen te gaan eten, maar ik besef tegelijkertijd ook dat ik dit tafereel waarschijnlijk nog veen vaker ga meemaken. Ik zal er wel aan gewend moeten worden.  
Misschien raak ik vrienden kwijt. Dat is één van mijn grootste angsten. Die van iedere holebi, geloof ik. Om niet geaccepteerd te worden. Maar wat doe je eraan? Je zult het wel moeten confronteren.  
Dus loop ik door naar de tafel, en zet mij op mijn gebruikelijke plaats, de laatste die nog vrij was. Tussen Troy en Jason. Ik vertrouw het niet volledig, maar wat kan ik er aan doen?  
Nog steeds kijkt iedereen naar mij. Ze staren. Mijn beste vrienden staren. Naar mij. Om een reden waarvan ik zeker ben dat ze het niet erg vinden. Zij hebben zeker allemaal Ryan geaccepteerd. Waarom mij dan niet?  
Het is dan ook de eerste keer voor deze dag dat ik iets zeg. "Wat?"'

_1,2 can't nobody hold me__  
__3,4 drop it to the floor__  
__5,6 make your body twist__  
__Let it go like this__  
__Le__t it go like this_

Nu breekt de hel los. Ik krijg de hele tirade over me heen. Niet de normale jij-bent-homo tirade, maar de jij-doet-sport-en-doucht-en-kleed-je-om-bij-andere-gasten-en-jij-bent-homo tirade. Jason is het ergste. Martha doet ook goed mee. Zelfs van andere tafels krijg ik afkeurende commentaren en beledigingen naar mijn hoofd geslingerd. Ik krijg het langs alle kanten te horen. Ik weet zelfs niet meer naar wat ik moet luisteren, van zoveel kanten komt het. Ik wil het zelfs niet meer horen. Ik kan het niet meer horen.  
Ik sta op en loop weg. Ze kunnen toch niet zeggen dat ik niet geprobeerd heb. Ik merk nog net dat Troy tegen Jason begint te schreeuwen. Sharpay ook, wat waarschijnlijk nog de meeste mensen doet schrikken.  
Zodra ik buiten ben, loop ik nog verder. Tot helemaal tot het einde van het veld. Als ik daar neerzak tegen de balustrade, ben ik bijna in tranen. Ik probeer altijd goed te doen voor iedereen, en nu keren er zoveel zich tegen mij. Dat is toch niet eerlijk?  
Ik zie dat Ryan aan komt lopen. Zijn hoed valt onderweg ergens af, maar hij rent gewoon door. Zodra hij bij mij is, zakt hij door zijn knieën en gooit hij zijn armen rond mij. Ik houd hem stevig vast, niet van plan hem ooit los te laten.  
"Rustig," fluistert hij. "Alles komt goed."  
Ik hoop het.

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__Let, let it go__  
__Let,let it go__  
__You can lose your mind__  
__Just let it go, let it go_

We blijven een tijdje zitten. Ik begin te huilen, geluidloos, maar de tranen rollen toch langzaam over mijn wangen. Na een tijdje komt ook Troy aanlopen. Als ik zie dat hij een bloedneus heeft en ik er iets wil over zeggen, gebaart hij dat ik moet zwijgen. Hij komt naast mij zitten en neemt mijn hand in de zijne. Hij knijpt er in, en ik begrijp dat het een gebaar is om aan te duiden dat hij me niet zal laten gaan. En ik hoop, tot in het diepste van mijn hart, dat er nog zijn die mij niet gaan laten vallen.

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go__  
__Let, let it go__  
__Let, let it go__  
__Let, let it go__  
_

Ik kan hier niet blijven zitten. Dat weet ik ook. Ik sta recht en probeer te lopen. Ryan springt onmiddellijk recht, en Troy ook. Ik loop naar de uitgang van de school. Ik wil hier weg. Niemand zou er iets op zeggen.  
Maar, ik ga wel met geheven hoofd. Beledigd, vernederd, met vrienden en vijanden. Met mensen die me gaan blijven steunen, en verraders. Ik heb ze allemaal. Weer staren ze allemaal. Maar nu kan het me echt niets schelen. Ik weet wie ik ben. Ik weet wat ik kan verwachten nu. En ik zal er wel mee leven. Zolang ik de mensen die om mij geven aan mijn zijde heb, kan ik het aan. Ik weet aan wie ik nog iets heb, en aan wie niet.  
Het is niet dat ik wegloop. Want mijn verhaal is nog lang niet gedaan. Alleen dit hoofdstuk sluit ik af. In glorie, vol trots dat ik dit toch heb gedurfd. Dus, loop ik, vol zelfvertrouwen deze keer, met geheven hoofd, de grote glazen schooldeuren door.

_Sssstep, clap__  
__Step, step, clap__  
__Sssstep, clap__  
__Step, step, clap__  
__Sssstep, clap__  
__Step, __step, clap__  
__Sssstep, clap__  
__Step, step, clap__  
_

* * *


End file.
